Guilty Pleasure
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Rumor in the castle has it that Zexion's sleeping with someone, but who is it? Demyx is the one to find out. Zexion/Clone, Demyx/Zexion. Smut!


Everyone has their needs, even the Nobodies. Yes, even the Nobodies had their needs. But these needs weren't like the need for food – which they also had. The needs we're talking about are sexual needs. At night you can often hear the other Nobodies as they please each other. There were some obvious couples such as Marluxia and Larxene and Axel and Roxas. The others didn't seem to be in a relationship with anyone else, if they were they would have been hiding it.

Now back on the topic of sexual needs. The last person any of the Nobodies would have expected to be involved in late night sexual activities was Zexion. Being the most apathetic of the group, it'd seemed that Zexion wouldn't care for such things. Especially as often as he did it.

Axel had been the first to notice, his room being beside Zexion's. It was an ordinary night for the redhead as he did what he usually did at night when not sleeping. Then suddenly he heard a moan from the other side of one his walls. At first he figured it was Luxord going at it again, but at the sound of another moan he realized it came from the other side of his room. Stopping what he was doing, Axel listened for it again and when he heard another he just knew it was Zexion, never having heard the sound from the boy before.

After that night, the redhead had told about what he heard to the few members he was close to. Being a somewhat small group of only thirteen people, the rumor of Zexion sleeping with someone quickly reached everyone. The only question was who was it he was sleeping with? Zexion showed no signs of any interest towards anyone and no one said or admitted to being the one.

"What if he makes a clone of one of us to sleep with?" Marluxia once asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe," Axel answered, considering the possibility. "If so, then who would he clone?"

"Only one way to find out," Larxene spoke up, a smirk forming on her lips. "Demyx," she said to get the other blonde in the room's attention. "Next time Zexion goes at it, I dare you to go to his room and find out who it is he sleeps with."

"What?" Demyx exclaimed. "B-but, I, I, I can't! How am I supposed to know next time he does it anyway?"

"You can hang out in my room until he does," Axel answered.

"Come on Demyx," Marluxia spoke easily. "Nothing to be afraid of. You can do it."

Even after the pink haired man's words Demyx still refused, but after everyone else's urges he gave in and agreed. He hung out in Axel's room late at night for the next few nights, not hearing a sign of anything until about a week after he made the agreement to the dare. The blonde was in semi-shock upon hearing the noise from the other side of the wall he was leaning against. He had forgotten that it was a moan he was waiting for to hear, and his secret crush's moan at that. He had to admit to himself that it was a better sound than he imagined.

Axel smirked from his place on the bed and quickly urged Demyx to go. Demyx did and left the redhead's room, walking a short distance down the hall until he stood in front of Zexion's door. Knocking on the door with two short knocks, Demyx stood nervously until the door opened. It actually didn't take long for the door to open and reveal Zexion standing there, dressed in dark sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a black tank top. There was no way he had enough time to throw that on before opening the door so soon. Just exactly what was going on?

"What is it? It's late," Zexion asked the blonde and Demyx could easily notice the others lack of breath.

"I just, uh, wanted to show you something," Demyx answered as he thought of something to say. Why hadn't he thought about what to say before?

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" the boy questioned. "Like I said, it's late. Plus I'm busy with something."

He went to close the door in the blonde's face, but the door was caught by Demyx. "Busy with what?" he asked as he pushed the door back open. He was stronger than Zexion so he was able to push the door open enough to step into the room and close the door behind him. "Don't mind me. You can continue with whatever it is you're busy with."

"I know what you want," Zexion said.

"Hm?" the blonde hummed as he walked across the room to sit in a chair. "And what's that?"

"You – just like everyone else – want to know who it is I'm sleeping with," he started as he followed Demyx to the chair. As he slipped into the blonde's lap, Demyx noticed that the boy's eyes looked tired, a sign he noticed a long time ago that Zexion was using his illusions up to the point it wore himself out. "You weren't wrong about it being a clone of someone though."

"Really?" Demyx asked surprised by the fact they were right about it being a clone of someone. That would also explain why there was no one else in the room. "Who, who is it? You clone, I mean."

"Do you really want to know?" Zexion asked and tilted his head. Demyx nodded in answer then suddenly found his wrists locked in place by cuffs that weren't there before on the armrests of the chair. "Then I guess you won't mind if I put on a show for you," the boy in his lap said, a smirk on his lips that made Demyx feel unsure. Before he could argue though, Zexion was out of his lap on his bed.

Before either one of them could speak, the clothes on Zexion disappeared in a black smoke, leaving the boy naked. Demyx realized that the clothes were an illusion. No wonder Zexion answered the door so soon. It took Demyx by surprise to see the other become naked so suddenly, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like what he saw – though he wouldn't mind getting a closer look. He just wished he didn't have his hands locked in place because his pants soon grew tight at the sight before him.

The angle Demyx saw the boy from only allowed him to see Zexion's side, which was a bit disappointing for the blonde. He wanted to see him from the front. He wanted to be above the boy. Demyx soon noticed he had been staring as he looked over the boy's body and blushed when his eyes met Zexion's. Zexion's eyes, Demyx noticed, seemed to hold amusement and lust at the same time as he gave Demyx another small smirk then lied down on the bed.

Demyx's eyes widened at the movement. No, not the movement, at the other person who had appeared on the bed when Zexion lied down. It was a clone, that's for sure, but it wasn't a clone of who Demyx expected it to be of. The clone was of Zexion, just as naked as the one who made it. Demyx felt his breath quicken as he watched the clone move to be above Zexion, not hesitating to start sucking on Zexion's neck.

As the clone did so, Zexion wrapped his arms over its shoulders and held on tight behind the clone's neck, his hands easily able to reach the upper part of the back. All the while the clone placed his hands on Zexion's hips as the boy beneath him spread his legs so the clone can move in between and closer. Demyx desperately wished he could be the one between those legs. Their actions seemed so natural, almost routine, but then Demyx remembered that Zexion has probably done this plenty of times with the clone he can so easily control.

Demyx watched as the clone continued to suck on Zexion's neck, then with one hand reached down to put a finger into the boy beneath him. Zexion gasped as he felt the familiar finger slip in his previously stretched entrance. They had already gone all the way before Demyx showed up, but Zexion wanted to show the blonde from the beginning, or close to it. Zexion's breath picked up as he started to get fingered with only one finger. He started to move his hips towards the finger, wanting it in deeper, wanting more in him.

The clone soon gave in, pushing its finger in all the way along with two others. Zexion let out a low moan and arched up slightly, his fingers scratching at the clone's back. At the sound and action, Demyx's erection grew harder causing his pants to become tighter to point it was almost painful.

"Z-Zexion?" he stuttered out. Zexion turned his head to look at the blonde, his eyes half-lidded and full of lust while his cheeks were tinted pink. "Oh fuck," Demyx muttered to himself, feeling himself react to the look on the boy's face. Zexion smirk at him, but it went unnoticed as Demyx asked, "Do you think you can maybe take the restraints off me?"

Zexion only shook his head slightly in response. "What? Why not?" the blonde complained, only to be ignored as Zexion turned his attention back on the clone. The clone, Demyx noticed, was still fingering Zexion as it moved from Zexion's neck to catch the boy's lips with his own. Zexion's arms tightened around the clone's neck as to deepen the kiss – Demyx could easily tell it was tongue and he couldn't help but feel envious – as his hips started to move against the clone's fingers again.

The kiss soon stopped but their lips remained close to each other. Demyx saw Zexion say something, but it was too quiet to hear from his spot in the chair. At the words, the clone removed his fingers from Zexion and placed both hands back to Zexion's hips. Demyx watched as Zexion spread his legs open a little more and as the clone positioned himself to go in. The clone went back to kiss and suck Zexion's neck as he slowly pushed himself in until he couldn't go in any further.

It didn't take long – almost immediately after going in – until the clone started to slowly thrust into Zexion. Demyx saw the boy's breath pick up again as his hands reached down to scratch the clone's back. The blonde noticed Zexion's lips move again and read them as to say 'faster.' He must've read his lips correctly because the clone quickly picked up its pace and started to thrust faster. Zexion let out another moan, louder than when he was being fingered, pleased to now have something bigger and longer in him.

"Harder!" Zexion cried out as to tease the blonde more than anything. Deciding to not try and keep himself quiet like usual, he let out another deep moan as the clone thrust in harder. "Oh god," he breathed out, wrapping his arms tightly around the clone's shoulders and pulling his legs up slightly to allow better access. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

The clone obeyed each command, thrusting himself deep into the boy, earning a loud cry of pleasure. He picked up his pace once again as he thrust harder, each time going in deep and getting a low moan from Zexion. With one thrust Zexion suddenly moaned the loudest of all the previous times as he arched off the bed and threw his head back. Demyx saw a smirk form on the clone's lips as it continued to thrust in the same spot all the while having Zexion moan and cry out beneath him.

Demyx was becoming even more jealous of the clone, it being able to pull those sounds out of the boy and thrust into him. Demyx wanted to be in the clone's spot more than anything right now. Especially with his erection being so hard – definitely painful now – and begging for release. He was so close to release he was surprised that when Zexion cried out and arched off the bed again as he came on both his and the clone's chests that he didn't release at the sight and or sound.

He closed his eyes, choosing not to watch as the clone roughly kissed Zexion until the very end. He only opened his eyes as he felt the restraints finally disappear and his wrist able to move freely. Looking to the bed he saw that the clone was gone and now only Zexion lied on his side there.

"Would you like to join me?" Zexion asked rather weakly, his throat sore and breath slightly gone. Demyx simply stood up from his seat and walked over to the bed's side. Before getting on the bed he decided to take his shirt off and drop it to the ground. It was getting a little hot for him. As soon as he lied down next to Zexion, the boy pulled him into a kiss with one hand as the other went down to touch the blonde's crotch. Demyx came immediately at that, causing him to blush out of embarrassment at the fact a simple kiss and touch drove him over the edge. "Enjoy the show?" Zexion asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Demyx admitted. No use in lying anyway. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over him and Zexion. "Maybe next time I can be the one you choose to sleep with."

"'Kay," Zexion responded and wrapped his arms around Demyx's chest.

"I just wish I could've been the one to take your virginity," the blonde admitted shyly.

"You were," Zexion said, making Demyx both confused and surprised at the same time. Before he could say anything in response, the boy had already fallen asleep. Demyx decided to question it later and held Zexion close to him as he too soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! First smut! I'm proud with it. :)

Anyway... yeah, I've been wanting to write smut for these two, but my new fetish of Zexion/Clone interfered and this was born. I had first planned on putting a sex scene (or something close) in Anonymous Voice, but then I thought it'd be going too far too soon, so I'll hold onto that.

And Zexion's last words before falling asleep hinted that he had used a clone of Demyx for his first time before using clones of himself.

Reviews?


End file.
